


High Up

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Annoying, Crack, Fear of Heights, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Teasing, joking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 21:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Kimi takes Sebastian to a glass viewpoint, knowing very well Sebastian is afraid of heights.(Basically Seb being overly dramatic and Kimi being a bit of an ass)





	High Up

**Author's Note:**

> I once had to go to one of these viewpoints as well, not proud to admit I was about as panicked as Seb xD
> 
> Requests very welcome!

“Seb…” 

“No!”

“Seb, please-”

“Forget it Kimi!” 

“But Sebby…” 

“I’m not going up there!” Sebastian screeched in horror, looking at the glass-floored viewpoint nearby. 

Kimi sighed at this friend. He knew Seb was afraid of heights, and it was already a big deal Sebastian had even agreed to take the cable car up here, but he had forgotten how dramatic the German could be. He should have realised in the cable car itself that this had all been a very bad idea. Seb had practically crushed his hand while letting out little yelps at every slight swinging, soft sounds that would have been cute had they not been paired with Seb’s nails digging into Kimi’s arm. 

“Seb, I won’t let anything happen to you.” Kimi said, taking a step backwards to the glass plate, gently dragging Sebastian with him. He knew this might result in a very grumpy Seb later on, but exposure therapy was the way to go sometimes, wasn’t it?

“Kimi…” Seb whimpered, looking at the glass with wide eyes. “People always so stuff like that, and then bad stuff does happen!” he declared, stomping his foot. Kimi sighed, taking Seb’s hands in his.

“You don’t have to get on the glass, okay?” he compromised. “Just get closer.” Seb hesitated but then nodded, his grip on Kimi’s hands tightening as they neared the glass. When Kimi stepped onto the glass, Sebastian let out a high pitched sound, trying to pull the Finn back onto the safe ground. 

“It’s okay, Seb, you see?” he said, demonstrating his point by letting go of Seb’s hands and stepping back, bouncing a little on his heels to show the glass was sturdy enough. Sebastian flinched when he did so, reaching out for him again even though Kimi was too far away. 

“Kimi, please get back…” Sebastian said with a concerned expression. The Finn smirked.

“Why don’t you come get me?” he said, folding his arms over his chest to stay put. Sebastian hesitated again. He really did not want to get on the glass, but at the same time, he also really did want anything to happen to his teammate. Taking in a shaky breath, he stepped onto the glass, tensing as he half expected the glass to break under his weight. 

When it didn’t, he breathed out a little, opening his eyes to glance at Kimi, who still didn’t move closer, if anything, he was moving further away. 

“Kimi…” Seb groaned in frustration, trying to reach for the Finn as he took another step forward, but Kimi made sure to stay out of his reach. Then Seb took a couple more rushed steps forward, only stopping when he could wrap his arms around Kimi’s chest, holding him tightly as he screwed his eyes shut, trying not to look down. 

“It’s okay Seb.” Kimi soothed, wrapping his arms around Seb’s back. “That was very brave.” he said, before carefully starting to guide the German back to the ground. Seb opened his eyes to peek up at Kimi for a moment, before making the mistake of looking down, through the glass to the deep drop beneath them. He whimpered, tensing as his eyes stayed glued to the view beneath them.

“Seb, don’t look down.’ Kimi said urgently, bringing his hand up under Seb’s chin to lift his face. Sebastian’s eyes were as wide as saucers.

“I don’t think I like this.” Sebastian whimpered, trembling in Kimi’s arms. Kimi brought him closer again so Seb could hide his face in the crook of Kimi’s neck. 

“I’ve got you, Sebby, it’s all safe, okay?” Kimi said softly, guiding Seb off the glass onto the ground again. Seb let out a relieved sigh but didn’t move away from Kimi, seeming quite content in Kimi’s arms.

“Seb, you can let go now.” Kimi said. Sebastian grumbled something under his breath before pulling away. He glared at the Finn before slamming his fist into Kimi’s shoulder.

“Don’t make me do that again.” he hissed. Kimi rolled his eyes, rubbing his shoulder.

“I’m sorry okay.” he said. Seb pouted, still upset with the Finn for dragging him out there.

“But, if you do go again, you’ll get a reward of course.” Kimi mentioned as he walked back to the parking lot. Sebastian didn’t follow.

“Reward?” he said curiously. Kimi nodded. “What kind of reward?” Seb asked. Kimi shrugged.

“Will be a surprise.” he said. Sebastian narrowed his eyes at that but then promptly turned around, stepping back on the glass and walking to the middle, careful to keep his eyes up this time. Kimi followed after him with a grin.

Sebastian was still very much uncomfortable, his shoulders hunched up a little and his fists clenched at his sides. Kimi slowly sauntered over.

“Well done.” he said with a smirk. Seb narrowed his eyes.

“I’m not your dog. Now, what is my reward?” he said eagerly. Kimi grinned, stepping closer until he was almost chest to chest with the German. 

“How about a kiss?” he murmured, leaning in just enough so that their noses were brushing. Sebastian blushed a deep red.

“A-a kiss?” he managed to choke out, struggling to keep eye contact with the Finn. Kimi hummed.

“Just an idea.” he whispered. Sebastian blinked up at him for a second before slowly nodding.

“O-okay.” he finally said. Kimi grinned before bringing their lips together, kissing Seb gently. Sebastian let out a soft noise, his arms wrapping around Kimi to pull him closer. After a long moment, Kimi pulled away, resting their foreheads together.

“And the other reward was that I didn’t tell you there is a slight tear in the glass.” he said jokingly. Sebastian yelped and practically jumped into Kimi’s arms. Once he felt Kimi was laughing quietly, he slapped the man’s shoulder again, but didn’t move away.

“You can carry me back as a punishment.” Seb huffed, trying not to smile as Kimi brushed their lips together in apology.

“Very well then.” he said, before walking of the glass, making sure to stomp his feet as much as he could. Sebastian cursed him all the languages he knew, but when Kimi cradled him closer and pressed his lips against Seb’s again, the anger was quickly forgotten


End file.
